Dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) signaling is broadly known within the telephonic industry. DTMF systems use a set of eight audio frequencies transmitted in pairs to represent 16 signals, which in turn are used to identify ten digits, the letters A to D, and the symbols pound (#) and asterisk (*).
Since the DTMF signals are audible tones in the voice frequency range, they can be transmitted through electrical repeaters and amplifiers, and over radio and microwave links. This eliminates the need for intermediate operators on long-distance circuits. Typically, these signals are sent over an in-band protocol. In other words, these signals are transmitted over the same communications channel as the primary data.
Modern developments in the telephone industry have led to using out-of-band signaling protocols, in which data signals are sent over a separate data channel. Due to these developments, many core features such as caller identification or caller-id, masking, and call-forwarding, typically utilize these out-of-band signaling protocols.
Unfortunately, these modern practices have led to a problem, namely, latency. Currently, device security verification and call routing management are performed using data or short message service (SMS) capabilities. This has led to poor latency in saturated cellular environments and poor signal scenarios due to prioritization of voice services over data and SMS packets on second-generation (2G) cellular technology and later cellular technologies. This latency causes frustration for users because of the expectation of a near instant connection.
Also, because of the reliance on data and SMS capabilities for device security verification and call routing management, compatibility can be lost between systems that utilize data and SMS and systems that only utilize voice services.
There is a continuing need for a system and method to accomplish call forwarding, masking of caller-id, and one-number unification of multiple voice communication devices registered through heterogenous carrier systems. Desirably, the system and method also minimize the latency associated with known telecommunications systems.